Saying Goodbye
by PrettyLittleMonster
Summary: "I'll be back soon, don't you worry about me." In which Jack says goodbye to the Newsies before he is deployed. For Connie Rose.


**(Author's Note: So I was asked by Connie Rose to write a one-shot of Jack saying goodbye to the Newsies before he is deployed. This is for you darling, I hope you like it!**

**That being said, this would take place sometime in the middle of chapter 17 of my running story, Wherever You Go. Shameless self promotion here, go check it out if you haven't already :) **

**Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing but my own imagination.)**

Jack had never been reluctant to walk through the lodging house door before. The building housed more than just his closest friends; it held memories. The lodging house had seen him grow from a small, shivering boy, fresh from the refuge, to the leader of the strike that changed all of their lives, but now...

Well, he knew the boys would be awake, and he didn't want to keep them waiting. They'd promised to be up to say goodbye before he left.

Race was the first one to look up when Jack walked in. He scrambled up from where he'd been sprawled on the back of the old, broken down couch, attracting the attention of the rest of the boys, but he said nothing.

"Hey fellas," Jack offered nervously.

"Hey Jackie," mumbled Specs, the only one who actually remembered to speak, and he grinned sadly. Mush, Henry and Sniper slowly stood from their seats as well, but before they could approach him, Romeo bolted in from the hallway and practically jumped on Jack. The now 16 year old boy threw his arms around Jack's neck in a hug, murmuring,

"Thanks Jack, for everything."

"Now, don't you's all think you can get rid of me that easily," Jack chuckled, but hugged Romeo back anyway, "I'll be home before you know it kiddo." He wondered how true that was though, as he exchanged awkward goodbyes with the rest of the boys. Race and Specs were nearly too old to be staying at the lodging house, and Davey was getting ready to go off to law school. Jack was suddenly saddened that he was going to miss a year of their lives, but he knew that this was something he had to do.

When he had spoken to each Newsie in turn, with the exception of Crutchie, Davey, and Les, who were accompanying him to the train station and had hung back a bit, Jack turned to the room full of melancholy faces and addressed all of them together.

"Now look here guys," he told them, trying not to let his voice shake too badly, "I'll be back soon, don't you worry about me. I'm gonna miss you all like hell, but it'll go by fast, okay?" He took a breath and surveyed the boys in front of him. "Jus take care of yourselves while I'm gone-" he looked pointedly at Crutchie "-an take care of each other. We's a family here, you know that. And a family's gots to take care of each other. Nothin, not distance or time or... nothin can ever tear us apart. I ain't gonna be gone long if I can help it, but I just want you's all to know... I want you's to know that I'm proud of ya. Real proud."

There was a short pause, before Race finally stepped up and spoke.

"We's gonna take real good care of things while you's gone Jack." He looked so determined when he said it; Jack couldn't help but believe him.

"I know you will," he said, with a grin and an affectionate knock on Race's cap. Suddenly, calls of affirmation echoed from all corners of the room.

"We'll make sure everybody gets food an clothes just like you did."

"An we's gonna check up on Kat, just like you asked so's we make sure she's okay."

"And we'll write you if she ain't."

"An we's gonna stay outta trouble too. Er, we's gonna try anyhow." Jack laughed genuinely for the first time that morning.

"I know you will fellas. Make me proud boys!" He whooped as he headed out the door with Crutchie, Davey and Les on his tail, glad that he could leave the newsboys in good spirits.

As soon as the door shut behind him though, Jack resumed his somber composure, looking at the three boys in front of him.

"Look," he started, running his hand through his hair, "I got some things for you guys that I want to give you's before we get to the station." Davey, always the sensible one, started to say,

"Aw, Jack you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to, Dave," Jack interrupted, taking a thick law book out of his bag and tossing it to him. "Besides, this one's yours, and I ain't gonna have anything to do with it. Thought you might need it when you go off to school." Davey fumbled with the book, nearly dropping it, before clutching it to his chest.

"Thanks Jack," he mumbled, blushing, probably because he was embarrassed both by the gift itself, and because he almost dropped it. Jack took out Les's gift next.

"Ya know what this is?" He asked, kneeling down next to the kid who really wasn't much of a kid anymore.

"It's a cap," Les answered, puzzled.

"It was mine," Jack explained, "when I was your age. I haven't worn it since before the strike, and I figure somebody oughta get some use out of it." He replaced Les's mud spattered cap with his own from his childhood, and Les stared lovingly at him.

"I'm never gonna take this off," he stated firmly. All three of them started laughing, and Les looked around, confused. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothin' kid," Jack smiled, and then turned to Crutchie. "Ya didn't think I'd forget about my little brother, did ya?" Crutchie beamed, and Jack pulled out a package, the only one he'd taken the time to wrap in thin brown paper. He wanted to remember the look on his best friend's face when he opened it. The paper was peeled away slowly and cautiously, and Crutchie's hands trembled when he saw what he was holding.

"Jack I-I can't take this," he stammered, trying to give it back.

"There's no one else I'd want to have it Crutch." Jack pressed the sketchbook back into Crutchie's hands, the same sketchbook that he'd been filling for the past few years with drawings and paintings of anything and everything. "Besides, I ain't gonna be needing it for a while." Crutchie flipped through the pages breathlessly, once and a while pausing to look at a particular sketch. Finally, he reached the last page, where Jack had scrawled a quick note for his brother.

_"Crutchie,_

_You were right. We don't need folks. We got friends. And we'll always be a family. _

_Your friend,  
>Your best friend,<br>Your brother,_

_Jack." _

When Crutchie looked up, he had tears in his eyes.

"Jack, this is... I just..." He stopped trying to form a complete sentence and threw his arms around Jack's neck, tossing aside his crutch and steadying himself on his best friend. Jack could feel the tears soaking through his shirt, and he wrapped his arms around Crutchie's middle to keep him upright, trying very hard not to cry himself.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Jack," croaked Crutchie's shaky voice. Jack had done so well holding his composure until that moment, but when he hugged his best friend for what would be the last time for a very long time, he broke down and let himself cry into Crutchie's shoulder.

"Me too Crutch," was all he could choke out. He was sure they were a sorry sight-a crippled boy and a soldier, just holding each other and crying-but he didn't care.

When the two brothers had calmed down and dried their tears, all four of them set off for the train station. Davey and Crutchie clutched their respective books to their chests and Les wore his cap proudly, making Jack smile brightly.

"Ya know, I'm really gonna miss you guys," he mentioned again, just trying to get the thought through his brain that he wasn't going to see them tomorrow, or the next day, or the next. He wasn't going to see them for a year-a whole year.

"You keep saying that Jackie, but we ain't going nowhere," Les reminded him. "We'll be right here when you get back. Promise." Jack stopped in his tracks. He looked Les dead in the eye, spat into his hand, and held it out to the boy, and Les did the same. They shook hands, and Jack knew that this was a promise he was going to keep. He was coming home to his boys, because he knew they'd be there waiting for him the day he did.

**(Thank you so much, Connie Rose, for this wonderful suggestion! If anyone else has ideas or prompts for me, I'd love to hear them! My PM box is always open! I'd love some reviews on this one if you have a minute, just let me know what you think. Thanks again!**

**Much love,  
>PrettyLittleMonster Xxx)<strong>


End file.
